finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Feuer
[[Datei:Feuer FFIV PSP.png|thumb|270px|Feuer in der PSP-Version von Final Fantasy IV]] Feuer (jap. ファイア, Faia; engl. Fire; span. Piro; franz. Brasier) ist der wohl bekannteste elementare Schwarzmagiespruch der Final Fantasy-Reihe und stellt zugleich den einfachsten Zauber des Elements Feuer dar. Meistens erhält der Spieler den Feuerspruch schon relativ früh im Spielverlauf. :Siehe auch: Feura, Feuga und Feuka. Auftreten Final Fantasy I Feuer ist in Final Fantasy I ein schwarzmagischer Zauber der Stufe 1, welcher in Cornelia käuflich erwerbbar ist und von den Berufklassen Schwarzmagier, Schwarzmagus, Rotmagier, Rotmagus sowie Ninja erlernt werden kann. In der NES- und der Origins-Version richtet der Spruch zwischen 10 und 40 HP Schaden an einem Feind an und kostet eine Magieladung des Levels 1. In der Dawn of Souls- und der 20th Anniversary-Edition hängt der Schaden, den Feuer verursacht, vom Intelligenzwert des Anwenders ab und kostet 5 MP. Einige Gegner beherrschen den Spruch ebenfalls. Final Fantasy II In Final Fantasy II ist Feuer ein Schwarzmagie-Spruch, der entweder einen oder alle Gegner trifft. Der angerichtete Schaden wächst dabei mit dem Level des Zaubers. Wie bei allen Zaubern kann jeder Charakter Feuer lernen, indem man den Feuer-Grimoire auf ihn anwendet. Den Grimoire kann man in Altea, Mysidia oder Mahanon kaufen und zudem in den Höhlen der Semitt-Wasserfälle finden. Eine Vielzahl an Gegnern verwendet Feuer ebenfalls im Kampf. Final Fantasy III Feuer ist hier ein Schwarzmagiespruch der Stufe 1, der zu Beginn eine Stärke von 25 besitzt und in Kazus, Tozus und der Wikingerhöhle für jeweils 100 Gil gekauft werden kann. Er kann von Schwarzmagiern, Rotmagiern, Hexern und Weisen erlernt werden; in der DS-Version zusätzlich noch vom Freiberufler, vom Gelehrten und dem Zwiebelritter. Befindet sich Cid in der Truppe, so kann er den Zauber ebenfalls wirken. Final Fantasy IV In Final Fantasy IV lernen nur Rydia, Palom, Tellah und Fusoya Feuer. Der Spruch kostet 5 MP und schadet entweder einem oder allen Gegnern. Palom, Tellah und Fusoya beherrschen den Spruch bereits von Anfang an. Rydia kann den Zauber erst im Kampf einsetzen, nachdem sie mit seiner Hilfe Eisblöcke weg geschmolzen hat, die ein weiteres Vorankommen verhindert hätten; zuvor weigerte sie sich vehement, diesen Spruch zu benutzen, da ihr Heimatdorf von Flammen verschlungen wurde. Des Weiteren lässt sich mit dem Item Bomberfragment dieser Zauber während eines Kampfes von einem beliebigen Charakter sprechen. Feuer hat in der DS-Version eine Stärke von 20, ansonsten von 16. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Feuer bzw. Fire kann in diesem Spiel von Biggs, Black Mage, Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Fusoya und Golbez eingesetzt werden. Leonora beherrscht zunächst jedoch eine schwächere Variante namens Fire?, welche nur 2 statt 5 MP verbraucht. Final Fantasy V In Final Fantasy V kann der Zauber Feuer schon früh in den Städten Carwen oder Karnak gekauft werden. Ein Schwarzmagier oder ein Rotmagier können diesen Zauber im Kampf benutzen. Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford ist der einzige Charakter, der den Zauber Feuer schon zu Beginn des Spiels beherrscht. Ansonsten kann ein Charakter Feuer nur von den Espern Siren, Ifrit und Bismarck lernen. Final Fantasy VII Hier kann man die Feuermateria im Haus im Südwesten von Tifas Bar 7. Himmel finden. Sobald man die Materia ausgerüstet hat, kann man den Zauber verwenden, welcher insgesamt 4 MP verbraucht. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII ist Feuer der gängigste aller feuer-elementaren Zauber. Diese Materia ist an der roten Farbe zu erkennen und verbraucht im Kampf 10 MP. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Feuer taucht in Crisis Core als Magie-Materia auf und kann vom Spieler benutzt werden, sofern sie ausgerüstet wurde. Es verbraucht 6 MP und kann in vielen Missionen zu Beginn des Spiels erhalten werden. Außerdem ist es im Shop Agentenbedarf käuflich zu erwerben. Es kann vorkommen, dass einige Feuer-Materia einen Bonus besitzen, um Zacks Statuswerte zu steigern. Bei Feuer wirkt sich dieser Bonus auf den Magie-Wert aus und kann durch erhöhen der Stufe oder Materia-Fusion gesteigert werden. Final Fantasy VIII Hier kann man den Feuerzauber zu Beginn des Spiels von Beißkäfern ziehen und im späteren Verlauf von vielen anderen Gegnern, zu denen etwa Buels, Bomber und Schmelzdrachen zählen. Durch die Ability Hitze-Wandler, die von der Guardian Force Ifrit erlernt wird, kann man zudem einen Zaubersplitter in fünf Einheiten des Feuerzaubers umwandeln. Das Wirken von Feuer im Kampf steigert den Freundschaftswert zu Ifrit um 1, senkt jedoch den zu Shiva um 0,8 und den zu Eden um 0,2. Final Fantasy IX thumb|Feurio Vivi ist der einzige Schwarzmagier der Gruppe und erlernt den Zauber Feuer mithilfe eines Zauberstabes oder Lederhuts. Er verbraucht 6 MP und benötigt 25 AP, um erlernt zu werden. Weiterhin existiert der Zauber Feurio, der während der Aufführung von „Deine Taube möcht' ich sein“ Verwendung findet und auf Feuer basiert. Er richtet jedoch keinen Schaden an. Final Fantasy X Lulu beherrscht diesen Zauber als Schwarzmagierin von Beginn an. Der Feuerzauber liegt über ihrem Startpunkt auf dem Sphärobrett. Er verbraucht 4 MP pro Benutzung und erteilt geringen Feuerschaden. Final Fantasy X-2 Sobald der Kostüm-Sphäroid des Schwarzmagiers in den Besitz des Spielers gelangt, kann eine der Protagonistinnen in diesen Beruf wechseln und den Feuerzauber sofort anwenden. Final Fantasy XI Feuer muss in Final Fantasy XI gekauft werden, ehe man den Spruch benutzen kann; jedoch muss man ihn nur einmal erwerben und kann ihn dann mit vorangeschrittenem Level in jedem Beruf einsetzen, der Feuer wirken kann. Zu den Berufen, die diese Magie wirken können, zählen Schwarzmagier, Rotmagier, Gelehrte und Dunkelritter. Das Wirken von Feuer verbraucht 24 MP. Final Fantasy XII Den Feuerzauber kann man in Rabanastre für 200 Gil kaufen. Der Zauber verbraucht 8 MP und kann erst benutzt werden, wenn man die entsprechende Lizenz erworben hat. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes ist es ermöglicht, den normalen Feuer-Zauber zu sprechen, sollte er eine feuer-elementare Waffe ausgerüstet haben. Außerdem beherrscht die Esper Lamia den Feuer-Zauber als normalen Angriff. Final Fantasy XIII Sazh und Hope beherrschen den Feuerzauber schon von Beginn an. Lightning und Vanille lernen den Zauber nach kurzer Zeit. Snow ist der einzige Verheerer, der den Zauber nicht erlernen kann. Feuer verbraucht einen ATB-Balkenabschnitt. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah beherrscht den Zauber zu Beginn des Spiels. Noel lernt ihn erst auf Stufe 29. Zudem wird der Zauber von vielen Monster-Verheerern gelernt. Ein Beispiel wäre das Monster Chililurch. Zudem lässt sich der Zauber mittels Transfusion auf ein anderes Monster vererben. Final Fantasy XIV In Final Fantasy XIV kann der Druide Feuer einsetzen. Den Zauber auszuführen beträgt drei Aktionskosten. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn In Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ''gehört ''Feuer ''zum Repertoire des Thaumaturgen. Der Zauber wird automatisch auf Stufe 2 erlernt und benötigt MP zum Ausführen, wobei die Menge nach Klassenstufe variiert. Zusätzlich wird auch der Statuseffekt ''Astralfeuer (bis zu 3mal stapelbar) hervorgerufen, der den durch Feuer ausgeteilten Schaden, aber auch dessen MP-Kosten erhöht. Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics kann ausschließlich ein Schwarzmagier den Zauber Feuer für 50 JP erlernen. Er verbraucht 6 MP und besitzt eine Geschwindigkeit von 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance können der Schwarz- und der Rotmagier Feuer erlernen. Beide Charakterklassen müssen dazu 100 FP sammeln, während der Schwarzmagier dabei mit einem Zepter und der Rotmagier mit einem Scarlette ausgerüstet sein muss. Die Anwendung des Zaubers kostet 6 MP und hat eine Reichweite von vier Feldern. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Auch im Nachfolger Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift kann Feuer vom Schwarz- und vom Rotmagier erlernt werden; auch die Waffen, die den Zauber enthalten, und die Wirkung im Kampf sind identisch. Allerdings benötigt der Rotmagier nun 150 FP, um Feuer zu meistern, während es für den Schwarzmagier bei 100 FP geblieben ist. Außerdem kostet die Anwendung im Kampf mit 8 MP geringfügig mehr. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Feuer ist ein Mut-Angriff für Firion, Cloud und Terra. Firions Feuer benötigt 20 KP, um es auszurüsten und 120 FP, um es zu meistern; dabei wird ein Feuerprojektil verschossen, das zwar langsam ist, aber dennoch sein Ziel nicht verfehlt. Clouds Feuer benötigt 20 KP, um es auszurüsten und 90 FP, um es zu meistern; beim Einsetzen wird ein kleiner Feuerball abgeschossen, der den Gegner langsam verfolgt. Terras Feuer benötigt 20 KP, um es auszurüsten und 120 FP, um es zu meistern; hierbei werden kleinere Feuerbälle gezaubert, die sich schnell am Boden entlang zum Gegner bewegen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Feuer ist weiterhin ein Mut-Angriff für Terra und Cloud. Cloud benötigt 30 KP, um Feuer auszurüsten, und 80 FP, um es zu meistern; ein Feuerball wird verschossen, der den Gegner langsam verfolgt. Terra benötigt 30 KP, um Feuer auszurüsten, und 170 FP, um es zu meistern; mehrere Feuerbälle nähern sich dem Gegner und explodieren bei Kontakt. Firions Angriff wurde in Magic Arts: Flame umbenannt. Shantotto verfügt über einen LP-Angriff namens Spirit Magic: Fire, dessen Stärke auf den Mutpunkten basiert. Sie benötigt 30 KP, um diesen Angriff auszurüsten, und 120 FP, um ihn zu meistern. Weiteres Auftreten Kingdom Hearts I In Kingdom Hearts ist Feuer der erste Zauber, den man erlernt und wird im Laufe des Spiels zu Feura und Feuga weiterentwickelt. Beim Anwenden verschießt man einen Feuerball auf einen einzelnen Gegner. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Feuer lässt sich von Sora mit einer einzelnen Feuer-Karte sprechen. Außerdem kann Sora mit der Technik Feuer-Klinge, bei welcher er eine Feuer-Karte mit zwei beliebigen Angriffskarten kombinieren muss, sein Schlüsselschwert in eine horizontale Richtung werfen und allen Gegnern feuer-elementaren Schaden zufügen. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II beschwört man Feuer, welches kurz um den Charakter kreist. Wenn sich der Zauber zu Feura und Feuga weiterentwickelt, wird das Feuer größer und stärker. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sind Feuer, Feura und Feuga verschieden. Bei jedem dieser Zauber besteht die Chance, dass der Gegner kurzzeitig in Flammen aufgeht. Bei Feuer verfolgt ein Feuerball sein Ziel, bei Feura fliegt er einfach geradeaus und durch Gegner hindurch und bei Feuga fliegt er kurz und explodiert dann. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Feuer, Feura und Feuga sind unterschiedlich große Feuerbälle. Man kann diese Zauber mit vielen anderen Kommandos kombinieren und so z.B. Zeitlupen-Feuga, Feuga-Explosion usw. herstellen. Man kann sogar Angriffe mit Feuer kombinieren. Mystic Quest Legend Der Feuerfluch ist eine sogenannte teuflische Magie, die von Benjamin und Phobia eingesetzt werden kann. Er verursacht an einem oder mehreren Gegnern feuerelementaren Schaden. Galerie en:Fire (Ability) es:Piro Kategorie:Zauber Kategorie:Zauber (FFI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFT) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA2) Kategorie:Fertigkeit (Dissidia) Kategorie:Fertigkeit (Dissidia012) Kategorie:Zauber (KH) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Zauber (KHII) Kategorie:Zauber (KH358/2) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Zauber (MQL)